Pam and Jeff's Adventures Part 1 of 3
by ugjhmb
Summary: This is written for my freind, Pam, a normal high schooler with dreams of meeting a Killer, the infamous, Jeff the killer. But waht happens when that comes true?


(3rd person)  
He walked over to the other window, it was a blue window. He smiled, and opened it, he stepped through the window, and saw a small figure sleeping. He raised his knife. Just then the figure bolted awake.

(Pam's P.O.V)  
"Oh my god! I had the same idea! He would look so cute!" I said. Me and my friend Krystine were talking about Jeff The Killer from Creepypasta. We are obsessed about him. We were talking about what it would like with him curled up in our bed. Weird right? I then left her, going on my bus. I was thinking about stabbing each person on there. Very annoying people. I walked home, up the path to the stairs. "I'm home!" I called, silence welcomed me. 'Mom must be at work,' I thought.

-Later 10:00pm-  
I was online; I thought I heard the door open a while ago. 'Mom must be asleep now,' I got an email from now where it said:

_Soon you will sleep, with me._

_Sender: -_

I thought it was a prank from my friend. I squealed, happily, closed it, and got ready for bed.

-12:43am-

I tossed and turned all night, then woke up to something thumping on to my floor. I bolted awake to see Jeff's face.

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
It seems I scared her. I smiled, but then she did something surprising. She squealed, not out of fear, and hugged me. I froze, looking at the knife in my hand. What to do now?

(Pam's P.O.V)  
I just hugged a killer! And he's in my bedroom! I then remembered he had a knife. I hugged him tighter.

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
This girl… is hugging me? I was intensely surprised by this. Why doesn't my gutting repulse her! I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Go to sleep." And she said, "Only if you come with me,'' she stepped back, blushing.

(Pam's P.O.V)  
I watched him stare, one minute, two minute, three minute. 'What have I done?' I needed to continue. "You're beautiful, you know." I said, and watched his smile turn into a kinder smile. I looked up at him, into his eyes. They were insane, it seemed as if one look in to them, you would become insane too. Mine just might turn just as insane. He then walked closer, and –thwack-

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
I knocked her out. I had to. No one ever said those things before! I then set her gently on her bed. 'I'll watch her for awhile,' then disappeared into the night.

(Pam's P.O.V)  
I awoke in the morning, on my bed. So last night was not a dream. I'll have to talk to Krystine about it. I then made a light squeal.  
I walked into sixth period. Sat down across from her, and spilled all about last night to her… She thought it was a fanfic. "He's so hot!" She said, me agreeing.

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
They were talking about me. They said I was hot! I almost fell out of the tree I was in. They both left the class, talking about me.

(Pam's P.O.V)  
-5:16pm-  
I was in my room, drawing Jeff, and my OC Sophie. I smiled. "Wish it were me~" I said a little to loud.

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
So she wishes that! I was still thinking about what she said earlier. Tonight, I will offer her to live with me tonight, or force her.

(Pam's P.O.V)  
I was going to turn my ipod nano down, when the window flung wide open. I stared at Jeff. I love his slit mouth, his scars. He stood there then said, "You are coming with me." I couldn't object. I'm just that insane.

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
She nodded, oddly that I was that happy. I pulled her hand, and she followed. I led her to my….err place.

(Pam's P.O.V)  
He led me to a abandoned house. Out by a street that I don't recognize. 'So this is where he….lives?' I walked in, and he closed the door. I looked around, only a dark couch and a broken t.v. "Where will I sl-go to bed? I asked. "In my bedroom, with me," he said, grinning from ear to ear. I blushed deeply. He led me up the stairs and into a room. It only had a bed.

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
I saw her with amusing look on her face, and then she blushed. Perfect. I laid down on the bed, and motioned her to join me. She shyly got on the bed, and pulled the covers around her. I whispered in her ear. "Go to sleep, and I will come with you. Wait and you will see, I will sleep with you." Her now fast asleep. A lullaby? Haha!

(Pam's P.O.V)  
I awoke to see I was sleeping in Jeff's room, but he was not there. I wandered down the stairs. And saw him on the couch. I sat down next to him. He asked me a very confusing killer question. "You left you're home for a killer like me? Why?" He looked down at his hands, which are in his lap. "Because…. I like you so much better." I said, feeling like he don't want me here. "You left Krystine too… and all for me?" He pinned me down on the couch, by the arms. I looked up at him, seeing a insane smile on his face, with a hint of sadness. "You left willingly, from you're good home, family, and friends. Just for a insane person like me." He squeezed my arms tightly. Hen then got up and ran out the door mumbling, "Sorry." Tears threatened to spill. And I walked upstairs.

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
-3 hour's later-  
I returned to the house with an old radio. It was quiet, must have taken a nap. I shrugged, and plugged it in. I was listening to it, when I felt Pam sit next to me. They were talking about Pam.

(Pam's P.O.V)  
They were talking about me. Krystine's voice came on. She talked about my 'fanfic' about melting. Jeff, had stiffened. I hope he's not mad. "…And I think she ran off with him…. No you don't understand.. She love's him!" Krystine screamed. Jeff smashed the radio. Whirled around, and ran upstairs. I sat frozen on the floor, shocked at what she said.

-While after-  
I walked shyly up the stairs and in the bedroom. "Jeff?" I asked, looking at him, who was sitting on the bed. He looked over, and motioned me over to him. I sat down next to him, and hugged him. He was shocked, but he hugged back. He smiled down at me, and smashed his mouth on to mine. I could taste death, it wasn't all that bad.

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
I kissed Pam. I'm doing some sort of happy dance in my head. She's kissing back! I gently wrap my arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I love this girl. At least I don't want to kill her. But is it right for her to be here?

(Pam's P.O.V)  
Total bliss. We backed off for air. I was blushing madly.

-Later 1:43am-  
Jeff had left a while ago. I was listening to my music. When I heard the front door slam shut. Jeff came bolting up. He swiftly opened the bedroom door. He was panting. "You have to go home, now! The police are coming!" With that said, ran back down. I grabbed my ipod, and ran outside. But he was nowhere to be seen. I ran back to my house. Will I ever see him again? Kept running through my head.  
When I got home, my mom cried over me, and sent me up to my room. Just right after I told her I was with a friend, in another state. I lay down, and closed my eyes.

(Jeff's P.O.V)

-4:27am-

They trailed me till I jumped in the back of a truck. I was in the shadows, I think I'll go and figure I'll go and figure something out.

(Pam's P.O.V)  
It had been two weeks, since that night. I couldn't stop thinking of him. I went, more like sneak back to the abandoned house. He was never there. People at school didn't think about my disappearance anymore. But my mom's in the hospital, she's dieing. A drunk driver hit her. So I'll be home alone now, when she passes. I heard my window opened. I rushed over and hugged Jeff. I haven't seen him in weeks. He hugged me back. "I've been thinking, and I love you.." He said, so that's why he's been gone. "Jeff.. I love you to." Silent tear's slipped down my cheeks. He whipped them off. I leaned into his hand. "You killed Maria, didn't you?" I asked.

-Flash back-  
I was walking to my bus, Krystine wasn't here today. Maria then shoved me down. I managed to cut my hands on the sidewalk She laughed, along with her follower's. I got up and slapped her with my bloody hand. I then stormed off to the nurse's office.

-End of flash back- (Pam's P.O.V)  
"Yes she hurt you, it was quiet fun too." He said,  
Tell me what you did.." I said, and he told me.

-Flash back- (Jeff's P.O.V)  
That stupid Maria girl hurt Pam. I smiled while holding my knife. I'll get back at her. She was on her pink bed, texting. I slowly opened her window, and went behind her. "It's time to go to sleep~" I said, she screeched. I cornered my 'prey.' She's annoying. I pinned her down, and slowly cut into her hands. "This is for Pam, you **!" I cut a smile into her cheeks, and gouged out her eyes. I then slit her throat. Her voice slowly dieing.

-End flash back- (Pam's P.O.V)  
He did this for me? He pushed his lips against mine, in a passionate kiss. I love him.

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
Finally, I'm so happy! I love her~ So much!

(3rd person) –Year later-  
A girl with a smile carved into her cheeks, and burned off eyelids, was sitting out side. Waiting. A boy with similar characteristics came out the window. With a bloody knife. The girl put a hand on her bulging belly. She was carrying twins. The boy, Jeff, and the girl Pam, ran off back to there hide out.


End file.
